To Say Goodbye
by Whitefeather
Summary: Laguna returns to Winhill one last time to look back on all he lost, and to tell Squall the truth about his heritage.


To Say Goodbye 

***

Notes- I wrote this three years ago- and I found it a few days back. ^-^  I want to see what you all think about this; and I wanted to dabble back into the FF8 section. 

Dedicated to Briana. ^-^ 

***

"Laguna..."

Kiros's voice floated over to Laguna over the field in front of Winhill. He stopped, took a deep breath, and turned. He knew what Kiros was going to say… what he was going to tell him he should do. 

         "Why do you insist on going to Winhill? I mean, you know the people there hate you. And you know Squall is gonna be there, man. You know he hates you... after..." Laguna knew. After he had left Ellone. After he had told the Garden to leave. After the tens of thousands of mistakes he had made over the last three years. He knew he was a natural failure, but… 

         "Look, Kiros, I know. I know Squall is going to be there. I know he hates me. I know that that whole goddamn place hates me. That's why I'm going. To straighten things out. To make things right. I never asked you or Ward to come... truthfully, this is one mission I wanted to do on my own. One time I wanted to handle things. So please, guys, let me do this..." He had been looking down as he spoke, but now he raised his head. Raised his eyes to meet Kiros. Then Ward. Laguna knew what they would say; what they would tell him to do. He usually listened to them, but this was once when he wouldn't, shouldn't… couldn't.

    "..." 

         "Look, man, I agree with Ward. This whole idea is stupid. You are never going to make it outta there in one piece. There are probably soldiers in there hired to keep you out."

He paused and sighed, looking up to the sky.  "But, if you gotta do this... then go. Ward and I will wait. Just don't say we didn't warn you." There were tears in Laguna's eyes. He blinked to keep them away, but they kept coming. 

         "I won't. Promise." As much as he wanted to, he couldn't reach their eyes now. It was too painful, not only for him, but for them.  "Thanks, guys.  I mean it."

"Just don't go getting yourself too deep. Promise me that." Could he say it? Could he say the words... no, the lie... that was right there? 

"...Promise."

Slowly, stride after stride, Laguna reached town. Someone was there, waiting for him, just like he had expected. He knew this man. Knew him all to well. 

"...So you're back..."

          "Look, Mr. Muerte, I know. I damn well know. About it all. Why do you think I'm here? To sightsee? No, I'm here to see... to see..." Laguna broke down, and placed his face into his hands.  

"I can't show any sympathy for you. But... they would have wanted you here. They were the few that would have. So come on, just be quiet. The funeral's already started. I can't believe you couldn't even show the decency to show up on time for this..." 

***

"...and now, in the time of need, we must all gather together..." 

"...and she will remain in all of our hearts, now and forever more. Rest in peace, our friend, our sister, our mother. Rest in peace, Ellone Leonheart-Loire." 

***

Squall walked silently to him, even though Laguna knew he was seething inside. He hated him, and he knew that. That fact hurt more that anything else on the great Hyne's planet to him. Laguna turned his back and tried to walk away, but Squall grabbed his shoulder roughly and spun him around to face him. The only person that mattered to him any longer... he spoke in a harsh voice, still broken from the funeral.  

         "I don't believe you. First you show your head, then you just try and leave... what did she matter to you?! Everyone here was crying... you were smiling... what the hell, why am I even talking with you?! You wouldn't listen." His words pierced Laguna like knives all over his skin. This was the last chance Laguna would have to see him for a while. He needed to make things right.  

"...Squall..." He stopped. It was now or never. He loved Squall like the son he was. His conscience must be cleared. Squall looked at him with the same hostility that was there before, but there was something else there—understanding.  "...son..." 

         Squall stopped breathing. He spoke his next words in a low voice, yet there was no hostility, no anger, no anything in his voice. Just purity. "What in the great Hyne's name did you just call me?" He had known al along. It had been obvious. 

"Son...son...son... I called you son." 

Squall nodded, then smiled. At first Laguna was surprised, but then he understood. More that anything, he understood. He understood why Squall excepted it so well, for even if he had already known, he would have been upset and angry. He looked up, and tears welled up in his eyes. Squall spoke in a voice unmatched by anyone's, so full of happiness and joy that Laguna expected him to burst. But instead he cried. Squall broke and fell into his father's arms. 

"Thanks... father."

Suddenly, where Squall had been wasn't there any longer. Tears raced down Laguna's face, and he finally looked down to the grave, knowing what he would see. He lipped the words silently, so alone. 

"Raine Leonheart Loire, 

Ellone Leonheart Loire...

Squall Leonheart Loire." 

         With that last name on the tip of his tongue, he smiled. He knew why Squall had come back... because Laguna's conscience wouldn't let him die until his son knew. The knowledge wouldn't let him die. He began to walk back to the ship, but heard a voice behind him. Raine, Ellone, and Squall stood together, mere memories of the past. Tears were on each of their eyes, but why, Laguna knew not. 

He turned once more, and tripped over the headstone. The grass had blown in, and there was something else... he pushed the grass away and there, right before him, was a small name. He couldn't read it, so he read the cause of death. 

"Died of a broken heart after the death of his adoptive daughter and son, Ellone and Squall Leonheart Loire." 

That's when he knew. He turned to face his family and walked with them into the night. Only the next day did Kiros and Ward fine the tombstone, and the name engraved on the bottom— "Laguna Thereon Loire"

Their family was together once more for eternity. 


End file.
